Sealed bins, as for example those used to contain hazardous chemicals such as phosphorus, are equipped with nozzles through which inert gas or other purging fluids (liquids or gases) are introduced. It has been customary to weld a ring around the nozzle to protect it from being damaged.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a nozzle and guard unit that is simpler to install and inherently stronger, hence safer, than nozzle and guard arrangements known heretofore.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.